One for Sorrow
by Chibi StarFighter
Summary: Fighter thinks over her feelings for Usagi and decides the only way to go, is to end it all. I LOVE Seiya, this is not my usual writing,I almost cried as I wrote this!


Notes: The lyrics belong to One For Sorrow by Steps. All Sailor Moon characters and references used in this short fic belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Lyrics are in Italics  
  
One For Sorrow  
  
Seiya Kou, or rather Sailor StarFighter lay on a window seat looking over the gardens of the royal palace of Kinmoku. For the past two years she, her two best friends, Maker and Healer, and Princess Kakyuu spent all their time dedicated to rebuild their planet. Since most of her time was spent on her work, her sadness didn't come over her until she had full time to think.  
  
I wanted your love, but look what it's done to me  
All my dreams have come to nothing  
  
The Starlight senshi sobbed helplessly as she remembered the blonde odango girl on that planet. Without herself realizing it Fighter had fallen in love with the entrancing beauty, Usagi Tsukino, Odango, Princess Serenity, or Sailor Moon.  
  
Who would have believed  
All the laughter we shared would be a memory  
I cannot count the tears you have cost me  
  
"Odango, I miss you!" she said quietly to know one. "I need you here with me!" Another strong sob rocked through her hunched body and a shiver went through her.   
  
If I could have seen  
And do you ever think of me  
And how we used to be?  
  
She grimaced slightly as she thought of a horrible thought that had been haunting her for a while. Mamoru Chiba. "It could have never been," Fighter sobbed. "Damn it! Why do I have to feel so helpless?"  
  
Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
And loving someone else right now  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
  
Fighter knew her friends were worried about her, Kakyuu in particular. But she felt helpless. Fighter felt as if she was being sucked into an endless black hole of sadness, forbidden loves, and heartbreak. She had grown pale and thin ever since her feelings had caught up to her, no longer was she the cheerful blue haired senshi that cracked jokes and lifted sprits. She felt now that she was a robot, just following orders and not really *there*.  
  
Ain't it too too bad- Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'cos you're taking my love where you are  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad about us?  
  
A small smile crossed her face as she remembered all the times they were together. She cherished it now. It was hard for someone to not like Usagi! She was nice, pretty, and pure. Usagi never said harsh words to anyone and she cared about everyone. Before Fighter, or then Seiya, knew it, he was in love with the one called Sailor Moon.  
  
I wanted your love, but I got uncertainty  
I tried so hard to understand you  
All the good it did me  
  
The rooftop. Seiya, had shown up and saved her with a red rose before transforming into Fighter. That fateful night was the night she knew that her deep feelings for Usagi would never be returned. "Am I not good enough?" she had asked. And then watched, as Usagi's eyes grew wide and cried. Since than she knew, she was not good enough for the angel.  
  
Now the places that we knew remind me of how we were  
Everything is just the same  
But all I feel is hurt  
And do you ever think of me  
And how we used to be?  
Another brief smile flashed across her face as she remembered her date with her and when she played bodyguard. Both nights had been a lot of fun and she even let out the tiniest laugh at the remembrance of Chibi Chibi tossing cake on her. "It's not fair, why did this have to happen to me?"  
  
Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
And loving someone else no doubt  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad- Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'cos you're taking my love where you are  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad about us?  
  
A dark smile crossed her face as she looked at the dagger in her hand. Not being able to love Usagi tore her apart, and she knew this was the only way to escape the emotional hell she was experiencing. She knew it would hurt her friends greatly, but if she couldn't be with the odangoed one, she didn't want to live anymore. Raising the dagger in the air she plunged it into her heart and watched with blurry eyes as the blood poured out. "Odango, I love you.." was her last words before her soul flew away and into a dream of finally being able to be with her angel.  
  
And do you ever think of me  
And how we used to be?  
  
"Seiya!!!!" a sad voice cried out from her balcony as she felt her secret love fly up to heaven. Her blonde hair flew in the wind as she fell and cried for the man she secretly loved. "I love you..."  
  
Note: Whoa. I'm a huge Seiya fan, now I feel bad for killing him! All well, I almost cried as I read this...  
  



End file.
